Estigmas en la Sangre
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Mientras que Harry se encuentra envuelto en las mentiras de Ginny; Draco se ha dedicado a investigar profundamente el origen de la Maldición de los Black. Sin embargo, la paz no durará mucho en el mundo mágico y el enemigo contra el que tendrán que luchar será uno que jamás imaginarán y que está más cerca de lo que parece.


Capítulo 1: El Futuro.

Draco estaba exhausto, sus manos temblaban mientras intentaba mantener el brillante pulso de magia controlado pero era difícil. Su mirada estaba fija en los puntos negros que se movían sobre el mapa, intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener el hechizo estable para poder comprarle un poco más de tiempo al grupo que en estos momentos se dirigía a atrapar a la persona que había estado poniendo en riesgo la tranquilidad del mundo mágico desde hace unos años. La puerta detrás suyo se abrió y pronto pudo sentir un flujo de magia uniéndose a la suya, haciéndolo suspirar de alivio.

-¿Cómo está la situación afuera?-preguntó el rubio, intentando limpiarse el sudor de su frente con su brazo.

-Están cerca, media hora ha sido el tiempo aproximado que Hermione ha calculado-respondió Viktor Krum, sus manos firmes mientras controlaba su propio pulso de magia, uniéndolo cuidadosamente al de Draco para que entre ambos pudieran mantenerlo-Están rodeándolo, los hechizos de anti desaparición ya han sido activados. Esta vez lo hemos atrapado, Draco.

El rubio le encantaría decir que eso era una buena noticia pero simplemente su corazón se sentía pesado y endurecido. La gente había pensado que la guerra acabó en el momento que Voldemort cayó muerto en el campo de batalla a manos de Harry Potter, pero la verdad había sido diferente. En vez de una guerra abierta, ésta había sido llevada a cabo en silencio y es por eso que agarró a la mayoría de sorpresa. Draco se sentía enfermo cada vez que recordaba uno de los más terribles ataques que hubo, la gente que murió, tanto magos como muggles, fue tan inesperado que para el tiempo que se había pasado la voz de alarma, no había casi nada que salvar. Eso había sido hace un año. Draco había estado fuera del país, estudiando para convertirse en Inefable y ocupado en sus propias investigaciones pero sabía que el mundo mágico necesitaba toda la ayuda que podía, por lo que había regresado.

-Está resistiendo-dijo Viktor de repente, despertándolo de sus pensamientos y Draco bajó la mirada hacia el mapa, el punto rojo en el que ambos estaban trabajando esta temblando, lo que significaba que su objetivo ya había notado lo que ellos estaba haciendo y estaba intentando resistirse.

-¡Longbottom!-llamó Draco rápidamente y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al reciente Auror, rostro serio y atento-Avísale a Granger que no va a durar el hechizo, necesita hacer su movimiento en este momento, no sabemos cuánto durará-Neville asintió antes de salir del cuarto, una mano yendo a su oído donde estaba colocado su Comunicador Mágico, hablando rápidamente con Granger en el otro lado de la línea.

-Demonios-maldijo el búlgaro, manos temblando mientras intentaba mantener el flujo de magia estable y Draco empezó a sudar de nuevo, solo quedaban unos minutos, no podrían resistir más, el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo ahora mismo para mantener el flujo del hechizo estaba haciendo que su cuerpo doliera, empezando con el dolor de cabeza y pronto sería el dolor de pecho.

-Es demasiado poderoso-dijo Draco, mordiéndose el labio inferior y observando fijamente el mapa, como si pudiera ver lo que sucedía en ese momento de verdad-Vamos, vamos...-murmuró mientras veía el grupo de puntos negros moverse cada vez más cerca del punto rojo. De un momento a otro, el grupo había ingresado donde el punto rojo estaba y el estrés contra el hechizo aumentó, haciendo a Draco y Viktor sisear de dolor cuando al dolor de cabeza se le sumó el dolor de pecho, sus respiraciones volviéndose dificultosas pero pronto todo se detuvo. El rubio respiraba pesadamente pero con una mirada en el mapa notó que el punto rojo se había vuelto azul ahora. Lo habían logrado.

-Mierda...-murmuró el moreno, tragándose saliva antes de sonreír-Lo hicimos. Lo cogimos, Draco. Terminó-dijo él y aunque el rubio quería responder, se encontraba demasiado sorprendido de que en verdad lo hubieran podido lograr, que todo esto había acabado. Ambos magos acabaron el hechizo lentamente, dejando que los pulsos magia se apagara de a pocos, nunca era bueno acabar violentamente un hechizo, especialmente no del tipo que ellos habían hecho-Vamos, probablemente necesiten de nuestra ayuda.

Draco asintió y rápidamente movió su mano, mandando el mapa que había estado utilizando hacia uno de los estantes, enrollándose en sí mismo ahí. Ambos hombres salieron del Cuarto de Magia y esperaron a que las puertas se movieran antes de tomar una a la izquierda sin siquiera dudarlo, después de meses trabajando en el Departamento de Misterios, lograbas recordar donde estaba qué y que puerta debías tomar para salir hacia el exterior. El Ministerio no lucía en estos momentos como el brillante y ocupado lugar que había sido hace unos años, de hecho, habían escombros en algunos lugares y había pasadizos que no estaban iluminados porque los hechizos de iluminación estaban fallando desde uno de los ataques. El cuartel de Aurores se había convertido en una enfermería y al fondo, en la única sala de reuniones que quedaba a pie, era donde normalmente todos se reunían para revisar estrategias y ataques.

Ambos Inefables caminaron hacia allá y la puerta se abrió antes de que llegaran, Stefan luciendo aliviado cuando los vio, su sonrisa tan resplandeciente que Draco no pudo evitar sonreír de regreso. El castaño los dejó pasar dentro de la sala y tomó la mano de Draco, deteniéndolo brevemente antes de que se sentaran.

-¿Exhausto?-le preguntó, sus ojos recorriendo su rostro mientras buscaba signos de fatiga. Draco sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros.

-Como todos-respondió y apretó su mano suavemente-No te preocupes, ahora que todo esto ha acabado, por fin podremos tener una noche tranquila de sueño-aseguró el rubio y el doctor asintió, ambos sentándose en sus sillas asignadas y esperando a que comenzara la reunión. La puerta de la sala se abrió nuevamente por donde entró Hermione seguida del Sr. Weasley, ambos ocupando las últimas sillas en el salón. El hombre miró alrededor el rostro de todos los presentes, tomándose su tiempo antes de aclararse la garganta.

-La misión de hoy ha sido un éxito. Hemos atrapado al líder de la revolución de los Mortífagos, es ahora solo cuestión de tiempo para que ellos empiecen a caer, sin su líder, muchos intentarán tomar medidas desesperadas para huir pero ya hemos puesto la alerta en los puntos de desapariciones y, gracias al mapa de Draco, estamos manteniendo un ojo en la creación de transladores ilegales...-se detuvo y luego sonrió levemente-Lo hicimos. Hemos acabado la guerra-la gente alrededor de la mesa empezó a sonreír, todos estaban aliviados de que por fin había acabado pero se sentían incapaces de celebrar, sobre todo con tanta destrucción alrededor de ellos, tomaría un poco de tiempo antes de que por fin pudieran sentirse completamente felices con esta noticia.

-¿Cuáles es el siguiente paso ahora, Señor Ministro?-preguntó Neville mientras miraba al pelirrojo. El hombre suspiró, se veía tan cansado como se sentía, sus rostro pálido y sus hombros bajos.

-Los Aurores van a estar muy ocupados persiguiendo a los mortífagos que siguen sueltos y el resto de nosotros, bueno, tenemos un Mundo Mágico que reconstruir y con suerte, no será de cero-dijo el Sr Weasley, murmurando unas palabras más antes de terminar la reunión, Draco estaba seguro que tendrían muchas más en el futuro, todos los que estaban en esta sala eran los mejores en lo que hacían y su participación en las reparaciones sería muy importante.

Los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos y se separaron en pequeños grupos para conversar, Draco se despidió de Viktor, quién lucía muerto de cansancio en sus pies y lo observó salir antes de girar y hacer su camino hacia Hermione quién conversaba con Neville en ese momento. La castaña había cambiado en el paso de los años, habían pasado apenas cuatro años desde que terminaron Hogwarts y físicamente nada había cambiado mucho pero ahora ella tenía un aire de cansancio y vaga amargura en su rostro, la Segunda Guerra había pasado factura a todos. Neville, quién había estado previamente estudiando para ser profesor de Botánica y ahora era un Auror, estaba cruzado de brazos, su espalda rígida mientras hablaban. La castaña se detuvo de hablar cuando vio a Draco acercarse pero solo resumió con lo que estaba diciendo un segundo después, dentro de esta sala no había secreto entre los presentes.

-... La celda está totalmente asegurada, nos aseguramos mucho de eso cuando lo pusimos allí, Neville, no va a poder escapar-decía la castaña y el rubio podía solidarizarse con el temor del muchacho, el líder de los mortífagos era una persona terriblemente poderosa, había sido comparado con Grindelwald y Voldemort numerosas veces en estos tiempos.

-¿Que hay sobre ella? ¿Ya la movieron?-dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos y Hermione movió la cabeza en negación.

-Están algo asustados de que logre escapar, hemos decidido que en vez de eso, una vez que nos aseguremos que todos los mortífagos estén atrapados, recién la moveremos. Ella no es tan poderosa pero es una harpía, siempre tendrá un plan bajo la manga, no queremos correr ni un riesgo-dijo ella, su voz afilada cada vez que decía 'ella'.

-El punto es que los tenemos y se ha acabado-trató de consolar el rubio y ambos asintieron. Hermione chequeó su reloj y suspiró.

-Iré a darme un baño, estoy completamente cansada-dijo ella y se despidió de ambos mientras se marchaba hasta la puerta. Draco también se despidió, sentía que lo poco de adrenalina que le había quedado luego de haber completado el hechizo, se había ido por un tubo y ahora apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Un brazo pasó por su cintura y el rubio se reclinó ligeramente en él, reconociendo el toque seguro y amable de Stefan.

-Vamos, has tenido un día largo, estoy seguro que un baño y una buena noche de sueño harán maravillas-dijo el hombre con una ligera sonrisa mientras lo guiaba fuera del lugar. Ambos se desaparecieron y reaparecieron en una callejón oscuro, caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a un edificio alto y de apariencia elegante. Draco recostó su frente en el hombro de Stefan mientras esperaban a que el elevador llegara a su piso, bostezando mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Escuchó a Stefan abriendo la puerta y alzó su cabeza, entrando y dejándose guiar hasta el cuarto-Ve buscando tu pijama mientras yo preparo el baño-dijo el sanador con una leve sonrisa y Draco asintió, moviéndose lentamente mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba. Una vez tuvo sus cosas preparadas, entró en el baño donde Stefan había preparado la bañera y dejado las toallas lo suficientemente cerca como para que Draco no tuviera que enfriarse mucho mientras las cogía-¿Tienes hambre? Prepararé algo ligero-dijo él y el rubio solo asintió.

Draco suspiró en el momento que se sumergió en el agua tibia, sintiendo como su cuerpo iba relajándose poco. Estos dos años en guerra habían sido estresantes pero estas últimas semanas lo habían sido aún más. Draco sabía que el mapa que había creado aún necesitaba trabajo, hasta ahora era solo un prototipo pero había servido su propósito, habían encontrado el paradero del líder y lo habían paralizado lo suficiente como para atraparlo, ahora era momento de descansar y retomar fuerzas antes de comenzar con la siguiente fase. Draco miró ausentemente el techo y se preguntó cómo sería volver al ritmo de una vida normal, si es que alguna vez la había tenido. En verdad, él solo había tenido alrededor de un par de meses de normalidad, estudiando su carrera y acostumbrándose a la vida fuera de Hogwarts. Después de que la Seguna Guerra empezó, ya no había tiempo para normalidad. El rubio suspiró y decidió salir de la bañera una vez que notó el agua enfriándose, se envolvió en la toalla y caminó hacia su cuarto, cambiándose en su pijama antes de hacer su camino hacia la cocina.

Stefan alzó su cabeza cuando lo escuchó venir y sonrió levemente, inclinándose cerca para posar un rápido beso en sus labios, haciéndolo suspirar. Stefan y él no estaban en una relación, no realmente, estar en una guerra no daba mucha opción para empezar algo y Draco no estaba interesado si era honesto. Ellos eran amigos, se habían vuelto muy cercanos y habían buscando algo de... 'relajo' en el otro, algo pasajero mientras estaban en tanto estrés y aunque habían gestos por aquí y por allá, más que nada eran para ofrecer consuelo que otra cosa. Draco se había sentando en la mesa y bostezó suavemente, estaba completamente cansado pero también tenía hambre así que empezó a comer lentamente con Stefan a su lado, ambos en un silencio cómodo.

* * *

-¿Qué hemos averiguado hasta ahora?-Astoria alzó su mirada de la historia de paciente que estaba llenando y suspiró.

-No mucho, honestamente-dijo ella mientras miraba hacia el cuarto protegido por magia luego de regreso al Rompedor de Maldiciones-Su condición es estable, las pociones están haciendo su trabajo y limpiando su sistema. Tal vez le tome un día o dos en tomar conciencia. Hasta entonces, no habrá mucho que reportar-Astoria cruzó sus brazos y lo miró evaluadoramente-Sé lo que haces aquí, Blaise.

-Pues yo no lo sé-respondió el chico, girando su rostro para mirarla-No debería estar aquí, lo atrapamos, listo, se supone que ahí acabo-volvió a mirar hacia el cuarto-Pero ahora solo creo que las cosas se han vuelto mucho más complicadas. Que lo que es final de un problema, es solo el inicio del otro. Quiero decir... Dios, no sé ni lo que quiero decir-suspiró él, sacudiendo su cabeza-Esto es una locura, Tori.

-Todos nos sentimos así. Fue confuso, difícil de creer pero... al menos terminamos un problema, Blaise, al menos logramos detener la masacre. Ahora... solo queda intentar reparar los pequeños problemas que aún quedan. No va a ser fácil ni rápido pero... eso es la que la familia hace. Y hace tres años, nos convertimos en familia, todos nosotros-Astoria apretó suavemente el hombro del hombre-Se lo debemos, Blaise.

-El punto es... ¿habremos llegado muy tarde? ¿Nos demoramos mucho en llegar? Sé que Ron se culpa la mayor parte del tiempo-el castaño sacudió la cabeza luego intentó sonreír-Avísame si algo cambia, por favor-la rubia asintió suavemente y lo miró irse.

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en el suelo, sonriendo mientras jugaba a armar torres con Teddy y Helena, riendo cuando una de las torres se caía por lo inestable que era y los niños se reían porque aparentemente era increíblemente divertido ver eso. El rubio adoraba a ambos pequeños, Teddy con ya cuatro años intentando enseñarle a Helena de tres años cual era la forma correcta de crear una torre gigante. Ellos eran su único consuelo y punto de felicidad dentro de todo el desastre alrededor suyo. Narcisa entró en el salón y sonrió al ver a sus pequeños, sus ojos suavizándose por un momento antes de que se fijara en su hijo mayor y se volvieran a llenar de ansiedad.

-Entonces... ¿es verdad?-preguntó ella despacio y Draco se tomó un momento, ayudando a Teddy a poner unas piezas más antes de alzar su mirada.

-Lo tenemos, madre. Hemos atrapado al líder y sus seguidores están empezando a caer también-Narcisa dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y se sentó en una silla, sus manos temblando ligeramente. Draco se levantó para ir a su costado y tomar una de sus manos-Todavía no es seguro regresar a Inglaterra, estamos terminando de cerrar todo... pero Madre, pronto podrás volver a tu casa, te lo aseguro. Narcisa tragó saliva y asintió, visiblemente intentando recomponer su compostura.

-Eso espero. Francia ha sido un refugio adecuado pero nunca se sintió como una verdadera casa. Quiero que ambos Teddy y Helena puedan disfrutar y aprender de la mansión como tú lo hiciste-dijo ella, apretando ligeramente la mano del rubio luego lo miró con cuidado-¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto?-Draco sabía que la pregunta venía así que ya estaba preparado para mantener su rostro neutral y encogerse levemente de hombros.

-Aliviado, definitivamente, como todos los demás-respondió él pero su madre hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

-Dime la verdad, Draco. Yo sé que estás más afectado de lo que parece y eso está bien, hijo, nadie puede culparte.

-¿En serio? ¿Nadie? Porque yo me culpo todo el tiempo. Lo teníamos en nuestras manos hace tres años, debimos de haber notado que las cosas eran más serias, en cambio, lo único que hicimos fue pensar que esa mujer no era una amenaza, la subestimamos y acabamos en un guerra. Así que por favor no me digas que no me culpe porque eso es algo que simplemente no puedo hacer-dijo Draco de un tirón antes de detenerse, respirando hondamente para calmarse-No sé cómo... no puedo...-cerró sus ojos fuertemente-Estoy tan asustado de lo que vendrá ahora, madre-dijo en un susurro y ella lo abrazo, acariciando su cabello tiernamente.

-Está bien estar asustado, Draco, te muestra que todavía tienes algo que perder y en este caso, creo que no vas a perder-aseguró Narcisa con una leve sonrisa, abrazándolo de nuevo.

* * *

-Te he estado esperando.

Draco sufrió un momento de dejavú mientras se encontraba parado en la puerta de una oscura celda de Azkaban, la magia protegiéndola hacía que su piel se pusiera de gallina y por un segundo contempló la idea de simplemente darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente se paró derecho y caminó adentro, sus ojos inmediatamente cayendo en la mujer que se encontraba sentada en una cama delgada y vieja. Su rostro había cambiado, pálido, chupado y sin color, cabello rojizo sucio, descuidado y enmarañado, dándole un aspecto ligeramente salvaje. Nada podía indicar que esta mujer había sido en algún tiempo la famosa jugadora de las Harpies y novia del héroe del mundo mágico, Ginny Weasley. Ella había cambiado con el paso de los años pero lo que seguía siendo igual era el odio que podía ver en los ojos castaños, la repulsión con la que todo su cuerpo parecía rechazarlo, acentuado por la sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

-He escuchado que has estado haciendo pedidos. Espero que sepas lo absurdo que es eso-dijo Draco fríamente. La pelirroja rió ligeramente, sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Vas a darme lo que pido, Malfoy, eso es algo que no está en discusión-aseguró la mujer, sin moverse un centímetro de dónde estaba, luciendo completamente relajada-Sabes que vas a darme lo que quiero, no sé por qué pretendes que no lo harás.

-Y, según tú, ¿por qué voy a darte lo que pides?-replicó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos y ella sonrió más ampliamente.

-Porque yo solo la única que puede darte lo que quieres con desesperación, por supuesto-el rubio alzó una ceja, sin lucir impresionado y ella rió-No finjas conmigo, los dos sabemos qué es lo que quieres más que nada en este mundo, Malfoy-dijo Ginny, levantándose de su cama y acercándose a él. Draco tuvo que contener un gesto de asco cuando su olor a sucio llegó a su nariz y se obligó a quedarse exactamente dónde estaba.

-No sé de lo que hablas-dijo Draco y ella volvió a reírse, sus ensanchados ojos marrones fijos en él.

-Yo puedo darte lo que quieres, Malfoy... y lo que tú quieres, más que nada...-ella volvió a sonreír ampliamente-es recuperar la mente de Harry Potter.

* * *

Notas: Entonces, empezamos con la nueva secuela! Esto es para Bella, porque ella siempre me apoyó mucho y me inspiró a continuar con esto 3 Ahora, espero que hayan leído el nuevo epílogo de Estigmas porque han habido algunos cambios. Este primer capítulo comienza 3 años después del epílogo y en el siguiente volveremos al pasado así que atentos!

Gracias por leer!


End file.
